Sensorial
by innuendoblues
Summary: Sobre o slogan da Coca-Cola de 1993. --fluffy-- --snape-- - 2º lugar no VII Challenge Relâmpago do 6V --


**Sensorial**

"_If I was a flower growin__g wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honeybee"_

Sempre achou difícil ouvir o que ela dizia. Não porque falasse bobagem, mas porque a voz branca o distraía, e dali a poucos segundos tudo que conseguia era segui-la com o olhar. Quando as palavras da garota chegavam aos seus ouvidos se transformavam em sensações.

E, com isso, achou que segurar a mãozinha dela era a melhor que sentiria em toda a sua vida.

Deixou-se guiar por ela entre as ruas vazias e solitárias, as folhas amareladas tingindo o chão, enquanto Lily tagarelava a respeito do mundo mágico que ainda não conhecia. Ele tentou formular palavras maiores que monossílabos, mas algo lhe secava a garganta mais do que podia evitar. Parecia que ela nunca falava o suficiente.

"Você já me falou tantas coisas sobre os bruxos", ia dizendo a ruivinha, "Como seus pais podem viver aqui e não em todos os lugares que você contou?"

Demorou algum tempo para Severus perceber que ela esperava uma resposta, os olhos verdes ansiosos.

"Você sabe", murmurou, tenso, a mão dela tornando as coisas tão mais confortáveis e macias, "Papai."

"Ah", mas o ar desapontado sumiu em poucos segundos, e ela afastou do rosto uma mecha dos cabelos curtinhos.

Fez uma pausa, pensando se deveria continuar aquele assunto.

"Mas não entendo, você parece saber tão pouco sobre o mundo tro- sem magia."

"Você sabe... mamãe."

"Com certeza o mundo mágico é mais divertido", concluiu Lily, pensativa. Ela soltou a mão dele por um instante, para afastar mais fios que caíam teimosamente sobre seus olhos.

Tinha o rosto corado, fazendo o tom dos cabelos parecer um pouco menos vermelho e suas sardas um pouco mais castanhas. Severus não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Não entendia ao certo, apenas entendia, em seu fraco entendimento, ela era tão diferente de tudo que já tinha visto. Havia observado antes outras meninas que brincavam e corriam e usavam vestidos floridos e lilases, mas nenhuma parecia tão viva. Dava a impressão de que sempre havia um brilho sutil a circundá-la.

Soubera que ela era uma bruxa no instante em que a vira com os cabelos soltos ao vento, brincando de esconder com a irmã sem graça.

Ele olhou para a camiseta cinzenta que vestia, onde cabiam pelo menos três garotos com o dobro do tamanho dele. Teve a vaga impressão de que a única razão de serem amigos, ele e ela, era o fato de que ele podia contar-lhe tudo a respeito da magia. Nada explicaria melhor tal escolha.

"Para onde estamos indo, Lily?"

Ela deu um risinho cor-de-rosa, voltando a entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele, não parecendo incomodada com o fato de serem ossudos e magros.

"Queria fazer algo diferente, sempre vamos ao parque! Tem uma lanchonete com vários tipos de refrigerante, mamãe disse que não tinha problema, apesar de não gostar que eu beba refrigerante..."

"Refrigerante... o quê? Você quer dizer aquela coisa grande que deixa as comidas frias?"

Ela parou e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, uma das sobrancelhas clarinhas erguida, tentando não rir.

"Não, você está confundindo com _refrigerador_... vai me dizer que não sabe o que é refrigerante?"

A cor das bochechas de Severus fariam o cabelo de Lily passar por preto em comparação.

"Acho que nunca comi isso", murmurou, baixando os olhos e pisando nas folhas quebradiças.

"É de beber", e a explicação pareceu de um tipo gostoso de frio, como aquelas brisas suaves em dias quentes demais, quando tudo que você quer é uma brisa suave. Ele prontamente imaginou que, fosse o que fosse, devia ser confortável, como era andar ao lado dela e ver a sombra alongada e feia que ela produzia no chão, em cima das folhas.

Chegaram e pararam em frente a uma casa aberta, cheia de desenhos e janelas coloridas, com mesas e cadeiras e toalhas brancas. Severus nunca havia visto um lugar como aquele; lembrava vagamente o Caldeirão Furado, mas mais... não soube como definir, e entrou com Lily, que parecia extasiada.

Até o dia cinzento em que morreu, ele não conseguiu usar palavras para descrever como ela sempre parecia feliz. Talvez só o fosse em comparação a Severus; mas ah, se não fosse felicidade, como poderia chamar a impressão? Parecia rosado, mas nunca havia visto aquele tom de rosa, não o exato tom dela. Era mais fácil colocar em cores do que em palavras.

Talvez fosse a vida maluca que tinha em casa e os pais malucos que o criavam; talvez fossem as paredes cinzentas e sujas de seu quarto; talvez fosse apenas Lily. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, andar ao lado dela era ter uma sombra para protegê-lo e que lhe dava uma agradável visão do sol. Uma que não lhe ferisse os olhos.

Ele ainda não sabia o que era comparação ou um superlativo, mas estar ao lado da garotinha ruiva e não usá-los era impossível. Nada a respeito dela era simplesmente bom; era sempre, sempre o melhor do mundo.

Ela soltou novamente sua mão para procurar moedinhas e notas nos bolsos do vestido azulado. Contou e as pôs sobre o balcão, onde uma velha senhora de avental empilhava pratos.

"Olá", cumprimentou a dona, nem simpática nem antipática, "O que vocês querem?"

"Duas Cocas", respondeu Lily, apontando para uma grande espécie de geladeira cheia de garrafinhas pretas. "Você quer algo para comer, Sev?"

Examinou cuidadosamente as garrafas pretas que ela chamara de Coca. Eram estranhas e cheias de desenhos. Não pareciam confortáveis como a explicação de Lily, pequenas bolhas brancas e um rótulo feio. Mas ela parecia gostar tanto e estava tão empolgada que ele não tardou a achar que o vidrinho era adorável.

Adorável, adorável, adorável. Seu vocabulário ainda pouco vasto ficava tão cheio de palavras adoráveis quando perto de Lily...

Sentaram-se juntos, ela ainda segurando-o pela mãozinha.

(Ao tirar fios prateados de dentro de sua cabeça, tantos e tantos anos mais tarde, a lembrança da mesa vermelha e da toalha branca lhe doeu como se fosse ferro quente. A marca alaranjada na letra cursiva de Lily: _com amor, Lily_.)

Certamente não havia nela o amor que _ele_ sentia, mas foi com alguma espécie de amor que ela tirou as tampinhas do refrigerante e serviu-os em dois copos cheios de gelo. Foi o consolo de Severus, que ainda não entendia muito bem os limites do que estavam fazendo: enquanto os gelos faziam _crec_ ao se colarem uns nos outros, havia uma gama inesperada e indistinta de cores. Era tão azul a forma como ele a olhava, ela brincando com os canudinhos, tornando a tagarelar em voz baixa sobre Hogwarts, o Beco Diagonal, o Caldeirão Furado, o qualquer-que-fosse-o-lugar. E era tão amarelada e comum o jeito dela de retribuir.

Como se não fosse _Severus_ e sim _uma pessoa_, enquanto ele só sabia enxergar _Lily_, não _alguém_.

"Você não vai experimentar? Vamos, Sev, é gostoso!"

Tantas palavras e pensamentos confusos demais para dez anos de idade – mas eles seriam excessivos e confusos aos quinze, aos dezessete, e aos vinte e um perdeu o que mais tinha para pensar, e até o fim de sua vida lembrou-se dos olhos verdes e grandes piscando animados ao vê-lo beber o refrigerante.

Era apenas uma bebida gasosa e estranha, e mesmo assim ela ria, o rosto ficando avermelhado de alegria. Severus entendeu por que pensava tanto; seus pensamentos apareciam em palavras pretas e retas em sua cabeça, enquanto a menina era um colorido agradável, um monte de tons associados em algo calmo e... quantas palavras havia para amor, afinal?

Ele engasgou-se com o líquido engraçado; o gás, mesmo que não soubesse ao certo se era um gás, fez cócegas no nariz, e a bebida desceu mais gelada do que esperava.

Naquele instante, entendeu que não era questão de comparar o rosto lindo e terno de Lily a todas as cores cujos nomes ele podia lembrar. Era questão de senti-la, de forma tão real quanto podia sentir o ar em seus pulmões, as cócegas no nariz, o gelo derretendo em seu copo, o compasso de seu coração batendo.

Engoliu e tomou outro gole. De fato, era gostoso. Ele se perguntou que gosto teriam, também, os lábios de Lily, mesmo que não soubesse por que queria saber. Certamente tinham gosto de algo entre rosa e verde, já que pareciam tão quentinhos.

"E será que dá pra nadar no lago? Porque tem um lago, não tem? Você falou qualquer coisa sobre barcos..."

A voz de Lily, Lily e Lily. _Sempre_.

* * *

**Para May**, uma flor selvagem e livre.


End file.
